Naissance et Rupture
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Ou comment l'arrivée d'une petite princesse peut mettre fin à une relation entre deux Gryffondors... Yaoi Ron/Harry attention Lemon


_Disclamer_: Tous les personnages sont à Tata Jo, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rupture et Naissance.**

La dernière marche de l'escalier craqua comme à son habitude et comme à son habitude Harry plaqua Ron contre le mur du couloir et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Mais le rouquin se crispa et le repoussa après un baiser bien trop court au goût du brun. L'envie et la contrariété se lisaient dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Harry en passant la main sur la nuque de son amant dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

-On ne devrait pas faire ça alors que ta femme et la mienne sont en bas dans le salon! lui reprocha Ron à mi-voix. Merde, Harry! On a d'autres occasions de se voir sans être dans la même baraque qu'elles, en plus je te rappelle que Ginny est enceinte!

-Mais j'avais envie de te toucher… s'excusa le brun en faisant glisser doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux roux, une petite moue contrite tordait délicieusement sa bouche et lui donnait à la fois un air innocent et aguicheur.

Il se colla contre Ron, posa son autre main sur sa taille. Une ébauche de baiser apparut, leurs bouches entrouvertes se tendaient l'une vers l'autre mais ils restaient indécis devant leur désir. Harry gardait les yeux fermés, il savait que Ron avait raison et ne voulait pas lui forcer la main, attendant son accord malgré l'envie puissante qui le tenaillait. Ron pensait à Ginny, en bas, assise dans le canapé rouge et qui les avait regardés partir avec tendresse et une confiance totale, une main posée sur son ventre rond. Il hésitait à céder encore une fois à ce besoin que déclenchait Harry. Il finit par chasser son remord en se disant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait essayé de résister à cette attirance étrange qui les avait envoutés. Mais sentir Harry tout contre lui, leurs fronts qui se touchaient, ses mains sur lui et leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient, c'était beaucoup trop pour sa volonté.

-Espèce d'idiot! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de le saisir par le col et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il sentit le sourire moqueur du brun et sa capitulation lui fit mal comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Plus enragé contre lui-même que contre Harry, il le fit pivoter sans ménagement et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Il en résultat un choc sourd et un petit cri de surprise et de douleur expiré.

Ron ne s'en soucia guère, le héros du monde sorcier avait la tête solide, il avait déjà survécut à une fracture crânienne, un sortilège de la mort, une légion de créatures maléfiques sanguinaires et une foultitude d'autres choses plus ou moins sympathiques (les mages noirs psychopathes ayant un capital sympathie fort limité).

Alors un banal mur…

D'ailleurs le jeune homme ne semblait pas mécontent de se retrouver coincé entre ce mur et un rouquin énervé si l'on en croyait le gémissement qui lui avait échappé en sentant les mains de Ron se glisser sous sa chemise. Il posa les siennes sur le dos large et musclé de son amant et essaya de répondre à son baiser furieux. Mais il dû abandonner toute tentative de résistance à la langue intrusive de son ami et se laissa faire humblement. Son ami était pris d'une sorte de furie qui ne le prenait que rarement et le dominait totalement, sensible uniquement à sa passion pour le corps de Harry. Le jeune homme brun se sentait électrisé par ce type de contact où il ne pouvait que subir passivement le désir de son compagnon. Son ventre se contractait sous les caresses ardentes, il gémissait longuement d'excitation, brûlant d'une fièvre indécente.

Impatient il posa timidement ses mains sur la ceinture de Ron et entreprit d'ouvrir son pantalon. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il y glissa une main mais Ron la lui saisit et le retourna, le plaquant de nouveau contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Harry sentait le souffle rauque de Ron sur sa nuque, ses grandes mains qui lui pétrissaient les fesses avec avidité et son torse collé à son dos. Il était excité presque jusqu'à la douleur, son ventre se tordait d'anticipation mais il n'osait plus bouger. Ron se décida enfin à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Harry soupira de soulagement, puis soupira de plaisir quand il sentit une main beaucoup trop légère caresser la base de son pénis. Son cœur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le rouquin marmonna un sort de lubrification d'une voix très rauque, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et l'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur. Il le pénétra lentement mais fermement. Harry poussa un gémissement où se mêlaient douleur et plaisir, Ron lui entoura la taille de son bras en un geste protecteur et déposa de légers baisers sur sa gorge et sa nuque.

-Tu es un sale petit allumeur, Harry… mais je t'adore, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ron se mit à faire de lents va et viens dans ce canal de chair chaude et soyeuse, l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde. La douleur refluait déjà et Harry se tendait pour mieux recevoir son amant. Le rythme accéléra rapidement et la main du roux étouffait les gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés d'Harry. Celui-ci subissait les coups de boutoir du jeune homme en pensant mourir de plaisir à chaque fois que son sexe heurtait sa prostate, toujours plus fort, toujours plus durement. Ce fut bref mais intense, Harry se déchargea soudain dans une explosion de sensations tandis que Ron mordait son épaule pour étouffer son propre cri de jouissance.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, sous le choc du plaisir trop ressent, puis Ron se dégagea et ils glissèrent par terre tous les deux, pêle-mêle et la respiration erratique. Au bout d'un petit moment, Ron embrassa Harry avec douceur et celui-ci découvrit la morsure de son épaule en même temps que le goût de son sang.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Je t'aime, soupira simplement Harry en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un sourire béat et ils restèrent là, bêtement heureux, bêtement bien malgré la portée de leurs actes.

-Harry! Ron! s'écria la voix d'Hermione en bas de l'escalier, les tirants de leur rêverie.

-On arrive! répondit Harry en se redressant.

-C'est Ginny, elle perd les eaux! cria encore Hermione avec cette fois une pointe de panique dans la voix.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, le médicomage accoucheur remit dans les bras d'Harry une toute petite chose humanoïde et gazouillante avec toutes ses félicitations. Elle fixa sur lui ses grands yeux verts et le jeune papa cru que son cœur explosait de bonheur en voyant ses propres yeux sur ce petit être tout neuf et si parfait.

Il s'approcha de Ginny et sa femme partagea son sourire fatigué et son étreinte sur leur enfant que Harry appelait déjà sa petite Lily, sa petite princesse dans un murmure émerveillé sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes de joie. Hermione regardait la scène avec un sourire attendri et versait aussi quelques larmes. Elle et Harry avaient tenu chacun une main à Ginny pendant le travail et l'avaient encouragée du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Ils en étaient ressortis aussi pâles et bouleversés que la jeune maman.

Ron était resté dans le couloir, très anxieux, l'esprit embrouillé de mille idées contraires. Trois, bientôt quatre des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient dans cette pièce, et il en trompait deux (trois?) d'une manière méprisable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Harry pour stopper cette mascarade qui devenait plus grotesque et plus sale au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Il n'en voulait pas à son amant, ils s'étaient tous deux laissés englués dans cette relation. Fut une époque où Harry avait désespérément besoin d'amour, comment aurait-il put lui refuser? L'attraction qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre n'avait malheureusement fait qu'augmenter au fil du temps, leur complicité s'était accentuée… Mais maintenant il fallait que cela cesse. Ce n'était plus une amourette de collégiens, ils étaient mariés tous les deux, ils avaient fondé une famille, ils étaient même beaux frères! Ron songeait qu'il leur fallait arrêter leur relation intime sans plus tarder sous peine de voir leurs mariages tomber à l'eau. Il ne supporterait pas de gâcher la vie de sa sœur et de sa femme qu'il aimait autant que Harry, sans cette dimension passionnelle mais avec une tendresse infinie. La naissance de cette petite fille lui donnait le courage de rompre avec Harry, comme une justification matérialisée. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était devenu son devoir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions au moment où ayant pris cette résolution difficile un immense chagrin s'abattit sur lui, quand une infirmière vint lui demander s'il désirait un café. La pauvre se retrouva avec ce grand roux dans les bras qui pleurait une peine inavouable sur son épaule. Ron se reprit rapidement et accepta le café en excusant de sa réaction déplacée par l'émotion. Il fit un effort pour échanger quelques palabres avec la blonde infirmière, s'ébouillanta la langue avec son café sans trop s'en rendre compte, prit des nouvelles de Ginny sans entrer dans la salle d'accouchement et partit prévenir ses parents.

C'est ainsi que peu de temps après la naissance de Lily, celle-ci vit débarquer sa grand-mère, suivit de son plus jeune fils et de son mari, tous les deux bien moins à l'aise. Molly se précipita sur sa fille pour l'embrasser et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et s'approcha de son gendre.

-Montre-moi cette petite merveille mon chéri, murmura-t-elle en soulevant un coin de la couverture qu'Harry tenait dans ses bras.

Ils admirèrent tous les trois la petite fille, Molly déclara que c'était le plus beau bébé du monde, comme elle l'avait déjà dit pour ses précédents petits enfants et en réclama un autre à Ron et Hermione qui rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Mr Weasley resta très taciturne mais il était le plus heureux des grands-pères et ne se lassait pas de contempler sa petite fille qui accomplissait sa première tétée avec voracité. Ron ne desserra presque pas la bouche à cause du nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge et son sourire devenait parfois flou.

Une infirmière vint chercher Harry et sa fille pour que le jeune papa lui fasse prendre son premier bain. Harry promit à Ginny d'en prendre bien soin et suivit l'infirmière toujours avec un sourire gigantesque.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron sortit à son tour, prétextant un second café brûlant à boire et guetta nerveusement le retour d'Harry au milieu du couloir envahit par les couples avec leurs bébés, les enfants intenables qui le transformait en parc de jeux et autres scènes pleines de vie qui ne lui procuraient qu'une pointe de jalousie. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête les phrases qu'il préparait depuis des années, marchait de long en large devant une grande fenêtre donnant sur le vieux Londres et au bout d'un temps trop long et trop court à la fois, il vit Harry et son précieux paquet à l'autre bout du couloir. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage si c'était possible sans que ses joues éclatent quand il vit le rouquin marcher vers lui. Ils se rencontrèrent tout naturellement au milieu du couloir et restèrent plantés là à se regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est toi qui seras le parrain, finit par dire Harry avec un sourire de gamin un peu moqueur.

Le sourire de Ron revient et il leva lentement une main vers le visage d'Harry. Il caressa doucement sa peau veloutée; il avait de petites fossettes adorables. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que le jeune homme se mette à ronronner tellement il avait l'air heureux. Le cœur de Ron se serra à tel point qu'il faillit renoncer, mais il se reprit en posant les yeux sur le bébé et se traita mentalement de lâche. Il desserra les dents pour murmure d'une voix grave:

-Harry… Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps…

Le jeune papa sentit tout son sérieux et reprit aussitôt son chemin en déclarant d'un ton enjoué:

-Plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

Ron lui prit doucement mais fermement l'épaule et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Ce ne sera jamais le moment si l'un de nous n'a pas le courage… Il laissa en suspend sa phrase, puis repris tout de go: Je ne veux plus être un salaud, je ne veux plus que tu en sois un non plus. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir en dehors de… des limite du… respectable!

Il avait débité ceci et maintenant il regrettait en voyant les beaux yeux verts de Harry se remplir de larmes et d'incompréhension.

-Mais… Je t'aime, moi! bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il sentait tout son corps s'engourdir et qu'il resserrait instinctivement ses bras autour de sa fille.

-Moi aussi… Mais c'est mieux comme ça, répliqua Ron en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus implacable possible, ce qui était un exercice nécessitant une force morale prodigieuse ou une cruauté sans bornes quand on venait de chiffonner par ses paroles la jolie bouille d'ange de son petit brun à lunette personnel et de déclencher un torrent de larmes sur sa frimousse habituellement souriante.

Ron reporta son attention sur la petite Lily, incapable de regarder Harry pleurer sans s'enfuir ou se jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon, et passa l'un de ses gros doigts rugueux sur la peau si douce et si blanche de sa petite joue potelée. Le bébé grimaça et poussa un petit cri plaintif. Ron trouva le courage de continuer en pensant qu'il faisait ça pour protéger cette petite chose si fragile.

-Tu as des responsabilités plein les bras, Harry… J'en ai moi aussi, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de prendre des risques… pour son bien à elle, rajouta-t-il.

-Mais… Ron… Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, gémit Harry. Je vais craquer, je…

-Alors je tiendrais pour deux, le coupa Ron d'un ton définitif avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la première sortie qu'il aperçut à travers ses larmes.

Une partie de l'univers d'Harry venait de s'effondrer brutalement. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre son souffle correctement. Pour ne pas défaillir et tomber dans le désespoir, il se raccrocha à cette petite partie d'univers qu'il tenait toute entière entre ses bras, qui tendait vers lui sa si petite main potelée, à sa petite Lily…

_Fin._

_Une petite __review__ pour me dire si vous avez aimé? _


End file.
